Undercover
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Rated for gang related stuffs. L/J back in the flesh. This is something that you have to read to believe
1. Default Chapter

Undercover  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
The frigid air stung as her face through the mask. "Geeze... with all the support were getting you'd think the department could afford a van with heat or something." She said with difficulty for her jaw was quivering.  
  
"Quit your complaining Evans! Our mission is to get in there and bust three different sets: drug smugglers, gang members and the buyer. Do you have any questions?" Angel said pointing at Lilly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah big sis. Now why did you recruit me and the others?" Lilly asked with a bit of attitude.  
  
"These gang members are roughly 10-16 years old. We don't want the ring to stop untill we have enough undercover busts so we cut a deal with your probation officers. You, as ex- gang members do a little undercover work and make it look like a gang attack, We get our perps and you get a clean record." Angel said raising her brow.  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I think I remember something like that." She said sarcastically as she strapped on a light bulletproof vest under her loose jersey.  
  
The back door flew open and three street dressed officers came in with duffel bags. Within seconds the offices opened shop on stocking several handguns.  
  
"You're going to give us sop guns? These are standard pig- pistols, there's no way in Hell, Michigan that they aren't going to see what's up." Lilly said pulling back the lock on the gun.  
  
"These are for a last resort. You know, as is in case something happens." Angel said with a knowing attitude.  
  
"People our party just got started." The driver said pointing out at the corner of his window.  
  
"Ok, remember, nothing to drastic and make it look like a gang attack. Now, lets go!" Angel screamed as she threw open the black van door letting the juvenile delinquents to run out. As Lilly was stepping out the door Angel grabbed her arm firmly. "Listen, I know that if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here doing this so... Just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if-"  
  
Lilly held out her hand. "It was my choice. You had a future ahead of you. I... was in a gang." Shrugging she stepped out of the van.  
  
"Thank you." Angel whispered as she watched her sister's shadow blend into the darkness.  
  
"So, what was that all about Evans?" Asked Janet. "You knew that lady?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my older sister."  
  
"No way! A cop and a gang member in the same family?" Janet queried.  
  
"It wasn't always like that." Lilly said as she crouched in the bushes outside the windows setting up recorders. "She was my gang-mother. That's how I got into the Shadows." She signaled to move to the next window. As they moved Janet whispered.  
  
"Why do I sense a story here?" She said raising a brow.  
  
"Because there is. We were doing a hit and the cops showed up. There was only enough room in the getaway for one of us. She had already been accepted to the academy so I pushed her in and watched as they sped off. I don't regret what I did." She said pushing aside a fiery stray hair.  
  
"Tough break. So what do you see?" Janet asked checking her finger-less gloves.  
  
Lilly sighed and knelt into the cinder block pane. "Looks like the Quad's: about 12 of them. We got to be careful, they've been known to pack. Wait...what's this I see? Is that...? Oh this will be interesting. "  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Jack and Mac Black."  
  
"Wha?" Janet asked stupidly.  
  
"Jaclyn and Mac Black, ex- bangers for the Spades. They got kicked out when they went against their own code and turned us in. Oh they are going to get theirs tonight." Lilly said with conviction.  
  
Janet let curiosity get to her and she crawled into the gap with Lilly.  
  
"Whoa, to bad we have to bust that guy."  
  
"What guy, Lilly?" Janet asked confused.  
  
`The guy that the Blacks are talking to." She said  
  
"There isn't any guy. Lil' are you feeling all right?" Janet asked raising her head and touching Lilly's forehead.  
  
Lilly shoved Janet's hand away. "Are you ok? He's right there, in the black trenchcoat looking thing."  
  
Janet, thinking that Lilly was just pulling her leg decided to play along. "Oh, well maybe I'm not looking at the right girls. What does this guy look like, other then the black trenchcoat?"  
  
"Well, he's got black hair that looks like he's never ran a comb threw it and what looks like brown eyes. It's kind of hard to tell because his hair is in the way and he's wearing low-cut glasses." She said shrugging.  
  
" Oh! I think I see him! He's short and fat." Janet said with a smile.  
  
"No! He's normal and thin." She said pointing at the girls. "Geeze, you must be blind or something." Lilly said with conviction.  
  
Janet was startled with the sincerity in Lilly's voice. Could it be that there really was a boy down there? She searched the room and still saw no boy in sight. Shaking her head she looked at Lilly in silence. Gazing out into the darkness she saw a figure approach.  
  
"They just called. We're going in." Whispered a young man.  
  
"I'm Lilly, Shadows this is Janet from Tricksters" Lilly said and motioned for him to tell.  
  
"Name's Jack from Griffins." He said softly and walked away.  
  
"Weird. So...Are we going in or should we plan a picnic?" Lilly said sarcastically and then kicked open the window and leapt into the building's basement. It was nearly comical to see the shocked expressions on the Quad members' faces. As all of the crew were making their entrances, the Quads started to gather their barring and soon a large fight had begun. Teenagers were fighting with nail and tooth and then it happened: A boy from the Quads reached into his belt and pulled out a gun and fired. A young girl was shot in the arm and then the crew tackled the boy down.  
  
In all of the commotion nobody saw the boy leaning against the wall with a smug smile on his face except for Lilly. Lilly started way to him when something crashed in from the window. She looked down to see the battered body of her sister lay crumpled on the hard wood floor. In a split second a man stood above Angel, a gun pointed at her head.  
  
`Click, pop!' The sounds of the gun as they were being fired. A deep feeling of knowledge unknown burst from deep within her.  
  
"Stop!" a voice from within in her screamed, it's sound too mature to be her own. Suddenly the whole room stopped motion except for the shadow that was making it's way closer still from the far corners where he had been watching.  
  
"Whoa!" She whispered looking around at the people. Many of her comrades were frozen in the split second of time. Some were being thrown across the room by a mild explosion; others were preparing to attack on a few armed Quads. "Well..." She looked down at the bullet that was mere millimeters away from her sister's forehead. Reaching a hand out she plucked the piece of speeding metal from the frozen space and placed in her pocket. "I'll take that! And you... Are going down." She whispered to the man frozen with a look of pride and a gun in his hand. Holding out a gun she put to his head at point blank and fired. The bullet went through with no blood or screams, which made the murder, feel hollow and pointless. With a grunt of disgust she threw her gun to the floor.  
  
The sound of sandy shifting grabbed her attention and she shot down to her boots and flipped up and around and held the blades to the figures approaching neck. The figure stopped moving and looked down into her eyes. His soft, mysteriously jaded eyes drilling a hole threw her soul burrowing a seed of something unknown, maybe an understanding deep insider her.  
  
He looked at her and smiles sweetly. Slowly he raised his hand and raised it to her short temp died raven hair. "That color really doesn't suite you." He said softly and turned around and walked away. Infuriated Lilly followed him out the backdoor and raced around looking for him with no luck.  
  
"He just...disappeared. No, disapperated. What does that even mean?" She said shaking her head and decided to walk away. "Oh! Yeah! START!" Suddenly sounds of an explosion and the thuds of bodies were heard but she smiled softly for Angel wouldn't be one of them...not tonight. Looking back she sighed. "Might as well keep looking for Mr. Mysterious."  
  
She didn't see the five men in the sky come down and enter the building or hear them mutter `obliterate!' but perhaps that was part of the plan.  
  
As she checked out the woods an owl flapped down at her shoulder. Shocked, she tried to shrug the creature off only to find a rolled up piece of parchment in her hand. Suspiciously she opened it and saw the elaborate lettering and this is what it said.  
  
"Good show young lass. Another mission perhaps? Meet me. 3 Kings Cross Train Station, London, Scotland.  
  
Yours Admiringly,  
  
J.P"  
  
With a broad smile she rolled the scroll up and made her way home. "So, we'll meet again."  
  
Authors Note: What did you think? This is my first Harry Potter fic that I like so far. What do you think? Lemme know k?  
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	2. 

Undercover  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
II.  
  
She collapsed wearily into her hard desk chair. The clock read 11:34 but exhaustion had failed to hit. With a shrug she pulled the daggers from her boot. As she polished them with matriculates care.  
  
Lilly pulled the cloth from the metal surface and peered into her reflection. It was a strange look. Her glittering emerald eyes clashed against the straight raven tresses. "He was right. Black really doesn't suite me. " She said and laid the daggers down on the table top and pushed her chair back.  
  
`My first plane of action... Wash this crap out of my hair!' She thought as she grabbed a change of clothes.  
  
The steaming water pelted her face and shoulders as she stepped in. As she showered she questioned what had happened earlier in the building. `Is that even possible? How did I know how to do that? What was that anyway?' Her self-doubts attacked her viciously and she stepped out and dried off. When she looked in the mirror she saw the soft blue cotton pajamas were slightly damp from her wild fiery red hair grabbing her brush she harshly ran it through her tangled dark red curls in sharp violent yanks. Slipping the hair into a blue hair-band, she clicked off the light and collapsed into her bed, not even throwing the pale velvet blue comforter over her.  
  
Emerald eyes grew heavy and soon closed; Her lips parted slightly and a soft purr-like snore rose from her throat as she slept.  
  
While she was subsiding in the bliss of slumber her window slid open on it's own accord revealing black cast-iron bars. A pale, smoke-like mist crept in between the bars and over the sill, pooling itself onto the dark, hardwood floors. The mist funneled and spun wildly till it took a solid spin then exploded with the sound of a soft breeze and in it's place stood a boy of 14 with wild black hair dressed in midnight blue.  
  
For a moment he stared into the room gazing at the few possessions lined the small area. Cocking his head to the side he saw the daggers on the wall. For a girl so young the collection was great. Gently he ran a finger over a set of small ones with mahogany handles, silver blades engraved with an intricate scene of lilies. They looked old but something deep inside his mind flashed with remembrance. He could see the etched lilies swaying to an invisible breeze, emerald leaves glittering. Quickly he blinked the image away and turned facing the sleeping girl.  
  
A gentle smile played on his lips and she stepped to her bedside and knelt down and gazed at her sleeping form. She shivered, causing him to frown. He pulled something form his pocket and whispered something so softly it was in audible. A pale blue blanket appeared and floated towards the girl. The boy wrapped the edge of the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
Fiery spindles fell over the bridge of her nose and he gently pushed them away. Suddenly, her two hands grasped his in a sleepy grip. As he tried to slide his hand away she grasped it and slid it under her ear, pulling him closer. Unsure of what to do he got closer and tried to hear what she was whispering in her sleep...  
  
Lilly found her self in a dark and eerie hall. The walls were apparently endless and she was walking calmly along the walls, her shoes making a soft clicking sound behind her. As she walked the room got colder sending a chill up her spine.  
  
`Click-click-click-click' Her shoes tapped softly. `Click-click' suddenly soft swish brushing and quick thuds of boot heels hitting the floor.  
  
`Click-click-swish-thud-swish-thud' Over and over again it rang down the hall. Someone was following her. Her heart speed up and the thudding added a new beat to the mantra that was playing a horrid theme. She speed up and the follower's steps followed. Panic filled her and she dared a glance over her shoulder. To her surprise there was nothing behind her. She stopped and turned around, her hair whipping across her face.  
  
Although she saw nothing something brushed across her face and she reached out and caught it. Feeling the pulse speed up as she held on she smiled. A name crept into her mind. "No, James." She said and rubbed her thumbs over the invisible hand's palm. Reaching her hand out she grabbed the side of the figure's face. "James, don't do that."  
  
Suddenly the dream melted away into a different dream...  
  
"No, James." She whispered. The figure beside her bed jumped in slight shock. "James, don't do that." His brown eyes opened in shock. How did she know he was there? Pulling his hand away he whispered a few words and another twister encircled him again and returned out of the window, closing it as the smoke cleared the bars...  
  
"So these are the videos of the bust?" Angel asked Jim, who was viewing the screens.  
  
"Yeah. Something weird in here." He said and fast-forwarded.  
  
"Really? What?" She asked sitting down at a computer chair and setting a Styrofoam cup on the table.  
  
"Watch." He said as he fast-forwarded to mid battle. "Look, see everyone is attacking and look at little Lilly Evans, she walks right past the fight towards this corner and POW! You come in though the window in front of her. Gargantuan jumps beside you two and she says something.... And she's gone. Not to mention that all of you are holding still... Like in mid-air." He said pointing to the hovering people. Now, look. See, there's a handgun moving and.... That door flies open and shuts. It's like some one hit pause and you all restarted. Not to mention that the bullet pointed at you isn't in rout anymore. Note that your attacker just fell."  
  
"What?" Angel asked dazed.  
  
"Oh, that's not all. Get really to enter the twilight zone." Jim said and pointed as 4 men dress in funny looking black robes pointed sticks in the air and light flashed and they too disappeared. "The rest of the tape is exactly like you remember it." Jim said.  
  
"I-I-... What was that?" Angel asked peering into Jim's face.  
  
Authors Note: So how is chapter two. This should clear up soon. Uh...This is set in the 90's in Detroit Mi, USA. Just in case you're confused. Review Please.  
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	3. 

Undercover  
  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
III  
  
Lilly awoke to the slamming of the front door. Startled she shoved the covers away in reckless abandon. Creeping in the shadows she watched from the hall as Angel, eyes blood shot and speech slurred, repeatedly crashed and cursed as she fumbled around in the living room. She could see that Angel had been drinking, which startled her to no end.  
  
"Angel?" She asked as she dived to help her sister.  
  
"That's my name, but who the hell are you?" She asked seriously with her head cocked to one side.  
  
"Lilly, your sister. Oh Geeze `gel, your plastered!" Lilly said.  
  
"You're not my sister." She said in a knowing voice.  
  
A lump pitted in Lilly's stomach. That childhood feeling of insecurity resurfaced. Ever since Lilly was young she could tell that she was different. Not only was her wild curly red hair and striking green eyes a shock from her black haired, brown-eyed parents and sister, but also she could make strange things happen... like that day she joined the shadows. These things had always made her question the true relationship with her parents. Unfortunately, they died in a drive-by before they could question them.  
  
The blood in Lilly's veins turned to ice as she looked into her sister's face. "Angel, what are you talking about,"  
  
"You. Are. Not. My. Sister. Which word didn't you understand?" She said with slurred words.  
  
"What?" Lilly asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh you better believe it toots!" She said throwing a file down on the coffee table. "I did a bit of homework."  
  
Lilly grabbed the file and looked at it. `Abandoned Child.' Was written in red ink on the page. "But... This can't be right!"  
  
"It's right. Humph! Your mother was some sleazy whore who left you on my parent's doorstep. Couldn't stand the site of you. Whoever she was didn't even have the decency to wrap you up. She just left you naked on our doorstep." Angel said with a malicious glint in her eye and a satisfied smile on her thin, chapped lips.  
  
The look on Angel's face made her blood boil yet she calmly grabbed the files and went to her room. It was there that tears sprang to her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Pulling out her duffel bag she started throwing clothes half-hazardly into it and looked in the mirror.  
  
Tear streaks stained her face and her green eyes sparkled with rage. Turning away she changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black sleeve-less. Tossing the pajamas into her bag she looked around her room. Racing to the wall she started grabbing daggers off of the wall and shoving them into sheaths then tossing them into another bag. Lilly grabbed the binder under her dresser and tossed it in with the daggers. Drying her tears she slung the bags over her shoulders and stormed out of the room.  
  
Angel had passed out in the hall outside her bedroom and Lilly just glared at her crumpled body and stepped over.  
  
"Good-bye Angel, let's not keep in touch." She said tossing a set of keys at the woman's unconscious body as she stepped out of the door.  
  
She raced down the steps, passing flights like they weren't there. All the while `Kings Cross London' Played like a mantra in her mind. Over and over again she thought it. Lilly was running on instinct and not looking. As she was turning Wayne Street a dark blue car came out of nowhere. Her heart raced as she jumped forward onto the pavement away from the car. Getting up she dusted the loose gravel off of her forearms.  
  
Her feet eventually led her to a dark ally where a secret entrance to an apartment building came into view. She pushed on the buzzer and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Yes?" A girl's voice rasped.  
  
"Aqua? I need some help..." Lilly sobbed.  
  
"Lee? Hold on." The door buzzed loudly and Lilly forced her way inside. Thuds on the steel stairs made her look up to see two people race down the stairs at a wild pace. The first was a girl about 20 years old with short blond hair pulled back in two braids on her hands were finger-less black leather gloves with the letters RIP. The other was a young man of about 24 standing startled with a long brown ponytail and bomber jacket. "Aqua, Shinigami, you are sites for sore eyes." Lilly said and abruptly fainted.  
  
When she awoke Aqua was standing above her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." She muttered.  
  
"Thanks for the concern." Lilly said sarcastically as she sat up.  
  
"So what's your major malfunction?" Shinigami asked.  
  
Lilly sighed and retold what had happened with tears in her eyes. The two only looked sadly at her.  
  
"So, you're going Scotland? Ok." Shinigami said and stood up. "Let me see if I can get someone to take you there." He said darkly and walked away.  
  
Lilly looked down at the floor. Shinigami, or so he called himself, was an assassin by trade. A fact that he hated. And now he had to ask a murderer to help bring her to a distant country. She knew that he felt horrible about it. And most likely Aqua felt no better. Aqua was a street fighter.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and lay down for what could be her last full nights sleep for days.  
  
The next morning she hugged the couple tight and boarded a speedboat bound for Europe. She sat and watched the sun rise over the waters. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Good-bye America." She whispered, pain in her voice. And she watched as the country of her birth disappeared along with it her past.  
  
What did you think? Well leave a message pweasies...Oh and would someone like to be my Beta reader? I need one...only ...A LOT! ~. ~'''  
  
^ 


End file.
